Hayato Kanzaki
|-|Hayato= |-|Black Hayato= Summary Hayato Kanzaki is the main protagonist of the Star Gladiator series of fighting games. Abandoned as a child, Hayato was a leader of a small band of orphans who lived on the streets on Neo Tokyo. However, after being captured by law enforcement, Hayato was about to be the victim of a controversial "re-education program" that involves brainwashing. His case was interrupted by the director of a local orphanage, who took in Hayato and his group. Hayato's caretaker placed herself under a large amount of debt in order to raise him and the other children in the orphanage. When Hayato turned 19, he chose to stay at the orphanage to work as a counselor, and eventally became the director. After learning of the severe debt the orphanage was in, Hayato stuggled to find other work. This ultimately led to his decision to become a bounty hunter. Hayato grew accustomed to the task and gained a fair amount of fame in only a few months. However, even as a successful and well-known bounty hunter, Hayato was still having trouble paying off the debt. This is when he came across an ad for a project called Star Gladiator. Seeing the high reward, Hayato joined. As a member of the Star Gladiator team, Hayato and his teammates find themselves battling Bilstein and the Fourth Empire. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Hayato Kanzaki Origin: Star Gladiator Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Likely early 20s Classification: Human, Bounty Hunter Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Strength and Durability, Peak Human Speed, Plasma Power Is an energy that is powered by his mind, which he transfers into his plasma sword. This energy can be charged into his sword, extending its length as needed. When fully charged, his entire body glows until the energy is released. Skilled as a Kenjutsu swordsman. Knows limited Martial Arts. 'Attack Potency: Wall level (Can damage Bilstein, who uses cybernetic armor) Speed: At least Peak Human Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Likely Large Building level (Can take blows from Bilstein) Stamina: Very Large, a skilled bounty hunter who can hold his own against armored enemies. Range: 1-5 meters, depending on how much plasma power is stored in his sword. Standard Equipment: Plasma Sword Intelligence: Average intelligence, but above average in combat, as he has defeated powerful enemies and is a bounty hunter. Weaknesses: None apparent. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Guren:' Hayato leaps vertically while slashing upwards. Plasma residue is visible during this attack. *'Engetsu:' Hayato charges his Plasma Power into one downward strike. This causes five plasma shockwaves to rise from beneath the ground in a straight line. *'Ransetzu Zan:' Hayato charges his Plasma Sword with energy and attacks with seven powerful strikes. *'Black Hayato:' Bilstein managed to implant a "genotype" microchip into Hayato. When this microchip takes contol, Hayato transforms into Black Hayato: an evil version of himself who is much more morally flexible in battle. *'Guren Tempa' (Black): Like Guren, except fully charged. Black Hayato also spins during the attack and jumps higher, allowing for more hits. *'Kegon' (Black): Black Hayato stabs his enemy in the stomach, stunning them with a violent green plasma energy. He then does a vertical front flip, glowing with this green energy, and lands with a powerful plasma strike. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Good Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Game Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Star Gladiator Category:Characters Category:Capcom Category:Tier 9 Category:Adults Category:Hunters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Martial Artists Category:Brawlers Category:Energy Users Category:Plasma Users